Jalapeno Zombie
The Jalapeno Zombie is like a normal zombie, except it has a Jalapeno for a head. It only appears in Zombotany 2. A Jalapeno Zombie will explode after a set time, similar to the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, except it moves slower, destroys the entire lane, and has a shorter fuse, making them more dangerous than the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie. Like other ZomBotany Zombies, they do not have a Suburban Almanac Entry. Overview Absorbs 17 normal damage shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 9 normal damage shots before dying at 17 normal damage shots. It kills itself if it gets to three and a half squares from the right of your lawn. Strategy Their explosion clears an entire lane of plants, just like a Jalapeno. It will detonate as soon as it reaches the fifth or sixth square of the lane from the left, if it is not slowed or stopped and does not stop to eat plants. These zombies are usually found with other zombie types and are as tough as a Pole Vaulting Zombie. Try to kill them as quickly as possible, or you may find your plants in an entire lane gone. Try Squashes or other instant kills. But if it is the only zombie there, you can also let your plants kill it. They are extremely dangerous if one of them detonates in a pool lane as the pool lanes are usually very weak. Kill them as soon as possible, if you let them get too near they will make big problems for you. Just use your own Jalapeno. If you do not manage to kill it and it destroys your lane, it will leave your lane empty for any zombie and you might have to use a Lawn Mower or Pool Cleaner (pool water only). If they walk into an empty lane with no other zombies or plants, allow it to suicide itself, as it won't do a thing. Trivia *Even if the Jalapeno Zombie is hypnotized by a Hypno-shroom, the fiery blast occurs right on time and will still destroy all your plants in that row. **Hypnotized Jalapeno Zombies will explode once they leave the screen. ***This includes iPhone version (though not for the Peashooter/Gatling Pea Zombies). *Although the Jalapeno Zombie burns your plants on a particular row, the plants destroyed will have no burnt form or animation. Instead they just disappear. *The row of flame is the same as the Jalapeno's. *The Jalapeno Zombie, the Wall-nut Zombie and the Tall-nut Zombie have cut ties. **This is probably because of their elongated heads. *A glitch sometimes occurs where a Jalapeno Zombie exploding in a water row will only take out the Lily Pad leaving the plants floating above the water. *Jalapeno Zombie is one of the three zombies that can be killed without being hit, the two others are the Squash Zombie and Jack-in-the-Box Zombie. *The Jalapeno Zombie is the only explosive plant-hybrid zombie. **This may be because other explosive plants would look strange on a zombie. ***The Cherry Bomb would give the zombie two heads, making it look strange. ****It would also be redundant, since it would essentially be like a Jack-in-the Box Zombie ***The Potato Mine is flat, making it not fit on a zombies neck. ***The Doom-shroom would be asleep during the day. ***We all know why a Cob Cannon Zombie would look strange. *This zombie does not give a warning sign that it will explode; he just explodes directly without giving a sign. * Although a Jalapeno can't kill a Tall-nut Zombie in one hit, the Jalapeno Zombie can kill a Tall-nut in one hit. *In the DS version, the Jalapeno Zombie seems to take much longer to explode than in the other versions. See Also *ZomBotany 2 *Mini-games *Jalapeno *ZomBotany Zombies *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie *Zombies Category:Zombies Category:ZomBotany Zombies Category:Non-Almanac Zombies Category:Zombies with "Medium" toughness Category:Pool Category:Pool Encountered Zombies